In the Storm
by MistressKatzchen
Summary: Warning: Yaoi Smut One shot. Lance and Pietro are stuck in a snow storm. How will the boys keep warm?


Disclaimer: I don't own anything Marvel does.

I posted this once before on but I since then I've re-touched the story fixing a few of the mistakes and adding things as I went. Not to be alarmed though it isn't any different than the original. Please enjoy and review if you like but no flames please.

From his passenger side seat Pietro looked over to Lance. The team captain was squinting out of the window and into the raging blizzard they were driving through. Lines of frustration creased his tanned face, he was beginning to worry about their safety. Lance was always so sexy when he worried, his natural overbearing big brother side coming out to protect those around him who he actually gave a damn about.

_ But you won't even look at me now…after that night…after I kissed you…_

It had happened no less than a week before this horrid storm in the older boys own bedroom. Pietro had awoken after several small tremors had shaken the boarding house. He had dashed to Lance's room still semi-asleep only to find that the he was having a nightmare. Immediately, Pietro had awoken him and the quaking stopped.

For a while he sat at Lance's side trying to comfort him but the captain wasn't listening. He was staring at his own quivering hands and trying like hell not to cry. It didn't work. Hot tears of fear and frustration flowed down his sweaty cheeks.

That was when it happened. Pietro couldn't stand seeing the object of his affection in so much pain. On a quick impulse , as everything with him was quick, the speedster had taken Lance into his arms and kissed him, gently probing the other boy's mouth with his tongue. At first he hadn't resisted. In fact, Lance seemed to kiss back but eventually he had pulled away.

Pietro had made no excuse for himself or what he had done. He had merely laid Lance down and instructed him to try and go back to sleep. That was the last time the pair had spoken. It was only by an order from Mystique that the pair were in the jeep together.

"I can't see a damn thing," Lance growled," We're gonna have to pull over until this lets up."

The old jeep crawled onto the roadside, sliding a few inches before stopping completely. The Brotherhood leader continued to squint out the window. Pietro knew he wasn't really all that interested in the weather conditions but was avoiding having to speak with him or make any kind of eye contact while they were trapped..

_ It's working too. Why won't he talk about it? If he didn't like it that's all he has to say… _

With a sigh Pietro reached out and switched both his heating vents towards himself. If he was going to have to sit through this blizzard with a mime then he could at least be warm.

"So…you like guys," Lance blurted.

"I guess, I mean I still like girls but…"

Lance let out a loud grunt causing Pietro to fall silent. Something told Pietro that his plans had not been thought out very well. Maybe Lance did not like guys at all!

_ Man! This is embarrassing. _

"Look," Pietro mumbled tucking his hands inside his jacket for warmth," I'm sorry about the other night. I was out of lin-"

Again Pietro fell silent. Lance reached out and turned the engine off then looked to his teammate. His eyes were filled with something resembling anger.

"Pietro, we gotta-"

"Oh God…Your not gonna try and beat me up are ya? Cause just because I like guys doesn't mean I can't defend myself. I'll kick your ass man!"

"Easy! Calm down," Lance ordered," I'm not going to beat you up."

"Try and beat me up," Pietro corrected.

"Whatever. We have to talk."

"About…Oh! Yeah!"

Lance fought back a laugh. Normally the team captain would have appreciated his momentary stupidity but he had made a decision to be serious for the time being until they talked this rather awkward situation out. This conversation had to happen. What took place in Lance's bedroom the other night couldn't be ignored or simply forgotten.

"What about it?" Pietro asked beginning to shiver," I kissed you before I knew you didn't like me. It's my bad. Don't freak over it. I'm not going to stalk you or anything."

"So that's it? We're just gonna…Whats wrong with you?"

"N-nothings wrong with me."

"Why are you shaking like that?"

"I'm cold," Pietro explained," and when I get cold my body works harder to keep me warm because I don't have any fat to keep me warm I also don't have any extra fat to spare."

"So, what? Your body is, like, eating itself."

"Pretty much," Pietro replied pulling his legs into his jacket.

"But I can't run the engine, Pie! I only have a quarter tank of gas left!"

"T-that's o-o-o-k. I-I'll b-be f-f-fine.."

"Pie?"

"I-I'm just kiddin'. I'm only a little c-cold."

For a while the two boys sat in silence, Lance just stared into the blizzard while Pietro cuddled up further in his coat. A half-hour passed before either again spoke and when they did it was with difficulty for Pietro had his entire body, including his head, inside his blue winter coat.

"Are you sure you all right?"

"Y-yeah. I'm f-f-f-f-f-f-f-"

"Maybe I have a blanket behind those seats," the older boy said hopefully.

Lance climbed into the back and began to search in the jeeps trunk which was just the open space behind the back two seats. He dug through the mess of cigarette cartoons and sports equipment until he found a thick comforter he had packed away for an occasion such as this. With a smile Lance turned to hand the blanket to Pietro but found the speedster was sitting next to him, his skin was pale and clammy and his lips were almost the same color as his eyes. With shaking hands he reached out and took the blanke from his companion..

"Pietro?"

Lance took the blanket from him before the kid had a chance to answer then wrapped the speedster and himself with in it. With an inward sigh he pulled Pietro to him trying to warm him a bit.

"You're so cold."

"Y-y-y-eah…"

"How do you usually get warm?" Lance asked.

"Take my clothes off and get in bed with someone else who also has naked."

Pietro giggled evilly. He snuggled closer to his captain but sat straight up when he felt two warm hands slip under his shirt and come to a rest on his chest. Lance smiled warmly then leaned forward and captured his icy lips with his own.

"I…b-but…" Pietro stuttered pulling away.

"What? Whats wrong?"

"You…I-I thought you were…that you didn't…"

"You assumed that I didn't like you, Pie. I never said that I didn't," Lance said pulling the speed demon into his lap," Now do you want to get warm or not?"

"Yes!" Pietro cried flinging himself onto Lance," I'm so cold!"

With a laugh Lance took Pietro's hands and placed them onto the warm flesh of his stomach. The cold caused Lance to jump but he didn't pull away. Instead he pulled his shirt up over his head allowing the younger boy to warm himself against his own rapidly heating flesh.

Following the his teammates lead Pietro began to pull his own T-Shirt off. He had the thin cloth halfway over his nose when Lance reached up and apprehended his arms so that he couldn't see or move. For a moment Pietro struggled with the strong hands that held him, unsure of what was going on then stopped. Had this all been a trick? Some nasty joke thr rock head had come up with just to torment him?

"W-what are you-"

Lance silenced the helpless boy with a chaste kiss. Hungrily his tongue probed Pietro's mouth, caressing ever inch. He wanted to feel, to know the speedster inside and out. With one hand Lance held both Pietro's wrists and ran his other down the boys perfect body.

"Mmuuu!" Pietro moaned as Lance began to unbuckle his pants.

"Pietro!" Lance laughed reaching into the younger boys pants and pulling his penis out over the zipper," You're not wearing any underwear."

Hesitantly Pietro pulled his hand free from the grip that had gone limp on discovering he was commando and removed the T-shirt from his face. He looked down at his exposed member aware now of a slight blush rising in his cheeks. The semi hard organ hung out over his jeans completely exposed to the world and more importantly his new lover. Immediately the speedster was embarrassed. He wondered what Lance was thinking. Did he believe Pietro was easy? Dirty? Cheap?

Before Pietro could pull away, Lance lowered his head and took the younger boys member in his mouth. Slowly Lance pulled back gripping the rapidly hardening cock gently between his lips. Lance licked playfully at the head and made his way down the shaft his tongue dancing in circular patterns.

"Lance…" Pietro breathed as his pants slid down to his ankles," Wait…I wanna…I wanna see you."

The Brotherhood captain released the boy and sat up. He began to remove his own pants giving Pietro time to fully remove his own. When he finished Lance was down to his briefs.

With a devilish smile, Pietro reached out and stuck his fingertips into the elastic waistband of his underwear. The younger mutant pushed himself up and kissed his captain, while his fingers continued to remove the obstructing garment. A growing urge in his loin forced Pietro to reach down and wrapped his fingers around Lance's cock.

"Holy God!" he cried breaking the wet kiss," Lance! That thing is-"

"Huge? Yeah, I get that a lot," said Lance glancing down at himself.

"You can't put that in me!"

"Why not?"

"You'll split me in two!"

Lance laughed and pulled his lover to him, "Don't be such a baby. Smaller woman than you have taken me in."

"Are they dead? How?"

"No. They lubed me up."

"All the lubing in the world isn't going to help me lil' ass."

"Pietro. Shut up and do it."

The speedster pouted playfully but did as he was told. He leaned down taking the large member into his hand and pressing the pink head into his mouth. For a few moments he suckled the tip then moved down the massive shaft and took in as much as his mouth would allow.

He pulled back then came down again trying to take in even more than the first time. With his right hand Pietro reached out and seized the trembling ball sac underneath the older boy giving it a gentle squeeze. Lance bucked forward with a strangled cry as Pietro took one round testicle between his thumb and index finger. Gently he rolled it to and fro sending shivers up the captain's spin..

"Nnnn! Oh! P-Pietro!" Lance babbled begining to lose himself in thie heated moment.

Both the sucking and rolling continued not allowing Avalanche a moments peace. Pietro went further as if he was trying to swallow the throbbing penis. It was too much. When he couldn't take it any longer Lance pulled the speedster up into his arms and kissed his bare neck feverishly. He was in complete control of his teammate. The younger boy would not disobey any order he was given and Lance knew it.

"Are you any warmer," he mumbled breathlessly into his ear.

Pietro merely groaned in response.

"Then are you ready?"

Again Pietro could only answer with a moan. Unable to create intelligible speech, he continued his wordless language as his captain laid him down on the back seat. Slowly, Lance spread Pietro's skinny legs apart and positioned himself at the boys opening. Eagerly he pushed the speedster's cheeks even farther apart with his index and pointer finger but hesitated to go on. Pietro had been right in his prior claim. His ass was small. Lance didn't want to hurt his new lover and entering him, surely would.

"Lance?"

The speed demon reached down and took Lance's full hard-on into his hand and gave the shaft a little massage. He pulled Lance forward leading him towards his opening, almost as eager as the captain was for the next step.

"Are you sure," asked Lance.

"Would I be bent over like this if I wasn't?"

"You cocky little…"

With a muffled laugh he pushed into the younger boy only going as far as the tight muscles would allow him and was rewarded with a load moan. Slowly Lance pulled back then just as before went only as far as he could allowing the narrow passage time to adjust to his girth.

After a few more thrusts he placed his hands down on Pietro's slender hips then pushed himself as far as his member could go. Pietro cried out as Lance pulled back then thrust forward again. Soon Pietro was loss enough that Lance didn't need both hands to hold onto his hips. With his free hand the dark haired mutant reached out and began to play with his partners rigid shaft, pumping him in rythem with his own movements.

"Gaann…nnnnnnn….."

"I can't believe this," Lance gasped ," For once you're speechless."

The boy didn't have time to respond. Lance had already sent him into another speechless pleasure trip. He thrust into the younger teen then pulled on his penis as he reared back. Again he thrust inwards then pulled as he repositioned himself. Faster and faster Lance went until both boys were at their peaks. Pietro came first, shooting a steaming splurge of semen onto his lover's chest. Right behind him was Lance, literally. He pumped forcefully a few last times then gave into the pleasure and came filling him with his seed.

Before he had even exited Pietro, Lance had picked up his discarded T-shirt and whipped where he had leaked onto the seat. Next he cleaned Pietro off and the cum on his own body.

"T-thanks…" he breathed heavily.

"No problem," Lance replied pulling the blanket up over both of them," I think the storm is breaking."

"Yeah…"

"We can probably leave soon…"

"Yeah…"

Neither mutant made a move to dress. They lay together sleepily intertwined in one another's limbs hoping that the blizzard would carry on just a little bit longer.


End file.
